


Connor

by Ashery24



Series: A (sort of) family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Hank finds a son in Connor
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: A (sort of) family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551916
Kudos: 24





	Connor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about my vision of the post-pacifist end centuries ago but I had no inspiration. At first this was going to be HankCon with a side of Reed900 and Sixty / Daniel buuuut I decided to leave it in Conkus so that the relations of the three "Connor" with Hank are platonic.  


When the androids got their freedom Connor found Hank. Or maybe it was better said that Hank found Connor.

Because if, after Cole's death, they had told Hank that in the future he would consider an android as his son, Hank would have hit that person. Hard.

But there he was accompanying Connor to his house.

Their house.


End file.
